When it was me
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: songfic  Cerró la puerta de su casa con calma, a pesar de querer en realidad tirarla con todas su fuerzas y que todo Europa se enterase que no, no quería ir. Suiza/Austria/Hungría


Holaaa! Que tal, que tal? Bueno, yo aquí, subiendo otro fic, esta vez un Suiza/Austria/Hungría, inspirado en un video que vi sobre estos tres con la misma canción que usé aquí. Al ver ese video en YT me bajé la canción (es preciosa, se la recomiendo) coincidí con la opinión de la chica que había hecho ese video en que esa canción era perfecta para esos tres. Bueno, cuando no yo robando ideas XD espero que les guste.

advertencias: uno que otro horror de tipeo y una pequeña lisurita que se me escapó n_nU

Hetalia no es mía, de serlo, Suiza sería el protagonista y habría además también de manera oficial Hetamérica XD La canción, When it was me, es de Paula Deanda, a quien le robaré la garganta por cantar tan bonito *3*

* * *

><p><strong>.::WHEN IT WAS ME::.<strong>

Era bastante irónico, eso de que es uno de tus días más grises brille el sol. Solo al abrir los ojos en la mañana maldijo al clima por ser perfecto y luego maldijo a la madre naturaleza por no permitir que lloviese esa tarde. Simplemente no quería salir de su cama y se habría quedado ahí postrado, mandando su vida a la mierda, de no ser por su hermana. Suspirando, esta había entrado a su habitación sin haberse tomado las molestias de tocar a la puerta, él de todas manera no le habría abierto, diciendo que se sentía mal. Cosa que no era mentira del todo... La chica se abstuvo de desearlo los buenos días, aquello solo lo emperoraría todo y Lichtenstein no era ninguna tonta como para elegir en un día como aquel las palabras equivocada.

-Vamos, levántate _bitte _–casi rogó la chica jalando de las sábanas, pero Suiza solo jaló también, tapándose las cabeza.

-No me siento bien, Liecht –gruñó.

-_Aber_...

-Nada de peros –volvió a grunír el mayor y se hundió entre sus sábanas.

-Vash –murmuró su hermana, soltando las sábanas-, no huyas.

Aquello pareció funcionar, pues el chico se removió en su cama, tapándose la boca para no soltar palabrota y media en la presencia de su adorada hermanita. Farfulló rápidamente un "te alcanzaré luego, ve yendo, Liecht" y su hermana asintió, apesar de que sabía que él no la vería por seguir bajo las sábanas.

-Bien, entonces me adelantaré –musitó luego de haber abierto las ventanas, y salió de la habitación y, minutos después también de la casa.

Una vez que ya nada parecía moverse en aquella casita en medio de los alpes, Vash hizo a un lado sus sábanas, mas no se levantó, sino que permaneció echado, mirando hacia el techo.

"Que mierda de vida que tengo..."

Con pereza se levantó y se arrastró prácticamente por el suelo hasta llegar al baño. Media hora después ya había incluso desayunado y era claro que se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo. No veía por que debería apresurarse, aquello era como acelerar hasta ciento y ventie por hora, sabiendo que a tres metros viene un curva peligrosa. Y afuera brillanba el sol en todo su esplendor. Era un día de primavera perfecto, casi ya verano.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con calma, a pesar de querer en realidad tirarla con todas su fuerzas y que todo Europa se enterase que no, no quería ir.

Era obvio que llegó último, por lo que no buscó coger un asiento primera fila, sino que se quedó parado en el fondo, junto a la puerta. Liechtenstein estaba sentada en la primera fila y se volvió por un momento preopcupada, pero él solo le dirigió una rapida y fingida sonrisa y la chica se giró otra vez hacia el frente. Vash maldijo nuevamente el día más gris de su vida al ver que no faltaba nadie. Bueno, el día era gris al menos para una persona, dado que los demás parecían todos muy contentos.

En especial _él_.

Y entonces entró ella.

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
>Long brown hair all down her back<p>

Por un momento pensó que entendía por qué había sido todo aquello. Elizabeta se veía realmente hermosa en aquel vestido blanco. Su cabello estaba suelto y se ondeaba elegantemente por su espalda, mientras que una delgada tiara blanca adornaba su cabeza. Sonreía, pero Dios, todas las novias sonríen en el día de su boda. Vash permanecióobservándola, siguiéndola con la mirada, por más que sabía que, si seguía así, terminaría realmente viéndola al lado de la persona que menos quería ver acompañado en ese momento. Pero no era un día para los imposibles, Roderich se casaba ese día y no con él.

Por un momento quiso cachetearse por aquel pensamiento, pero se contuvo y volvió a mirar a la novia, por no distraerse viendo al novio.

Ok, era hora de admitirlo, había perdido. ¿Contra quién? ¿Contra Hungría, contra Austria o contra sí mismo? Igual ya no valía la pena somperse la cabeza por eso, lo perdido, perdido está, pensó Suiza perdido y sin sonrisa que mostrar. Era como si ese día más que ningún otro, ella se viese tan perfecta, asún mas cuando se paró a su lado y le regaló aquella bella sonrisa. Era en ese momento en que Suiza se preguntaba seriamente por qué se había molestado defender a ese imbécil de tantos sartenazos que había recibido por parte de la húngara. Y no poodía más que mirarla a ella y luego a él, y luego a ambos juntos.

She used to model, she's done some acting  
>So she weighs buck of 5<br>And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like

Cerró sus oídos y mente al resto de la ceremonia, de lo contrario habría saltado y gritado mientras que agitaba su mano al preguntar el sacerdote si alguien se oponía a quella unión. Era la única manera de sobrevivir, pensó. Él no merecía aquello y aún así había asistido. Se decía que era porque Liechtenstein se lo había pedido y ella era ahora su prioridad, su hermanita, pero en serio, seamos sinceros... ¿a quién quería engañar? Si era para verlo a él, iría incluso voluntariamente a su propia ejecusión.

En el momento en que vio que el pianista tomaba casi con delicadeza la mano de su ahora esposa y le colocaba, con una sonrisa también, el anillo, ya no soportó más aquel triste circo y se giró sobre sus talones, ignorando las cuantas miradas sorprendidas que lo siguieron al salir de la iglesia. ¿Por qué se hacía aquello? No recordaba el momento en que se había vuelto masoquista... Momento, no, él no disfrutaba de aquello.

Tiró con fuerza la puerta al volver a casa. Que ni le vengan a él con fiesta, que ahí si reventaría a quien se le ocurriese acercársele. ¿Qué tenía él para celebrar? Simplemente nada.

Entra la cocina y notó en ese momento el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Vacío y nada más. Se acercó con pasos lentos a la mesa y se sentó, apoyando los codos en su superficie y su cabeza, en sus manos. Frustración, rabia, angustia e impotencia se acumularon, primero en su cabeza, luego en su corazón y finalmente todo salió en forma líquida y salada. Se había aguantado tanto tiempo aquello y su orgullo simplemente no le quería dejar hacer aquello, pero ahí, en la soledad de su cocina, ya no pudo retenerlo más y lo dejó salir. Un débil sollozo se escapó y él se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciéndose por su propia debilidad, por su cobardía, su blandura y todo lo que se le ocurriese. Se dejó resbalar hasta estar echada su cabeza sobre la mesa. Alzó la mirada y vio un paquete de chocolate abandonado ahí. Lo tomó y lo abrió.

I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>I just want everything she's got<br>you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<p>

Terminó de romper la envoltura del chocolate, imaginando que aquello era Austria... o Hungría... o Estados Unidos... Lo que fuese. Por un momento incluso pensó que no le importaría volver en el tiempo para ir él en vestido hasta el altar en lugar de Hungría, pero lo único que obtuvo fue golpearse con la cabeza contra la mesa, hundido en su propia frustración. No entendía por qué seguía torturándose con esos estúpido sentimientos...

¿Estúpidos? ¿Eran realmente tan... tan rídiculos como decía? Ok, recapacitación: estaba en... argh, tenía que decirlo... enamorado. Bien, lo había dicho. Siguiente paso: aceptar que había sido remplazado. Dolía decirlo, pensar si quiera en eso, pero era la verdad. Austria había dejado a Suiza de lado y Hungría había venido a tomar su lugar. Lo que no entendía de toda la cosa, era en qué momento había sucedido. ¿Cuándo Roderich había decidido que Vash ya no le era suficiente? ¿Fue acaso el el momento que vio que Vash siempre estaría más lejos de lo que le gustaría, porque sabía que el suizo no renunciaría a su patria por unirse a él? Después de todo, lo que conocemos como _Suiza_, no era más que un pacto contra Austria, por así decirlo**(1)**. Vash jamás renunciaría completamente a sí mismo por Roderich y aquello le había quedado más que claro al austriaco. Por eso lo había perdido, por ser el idiota orgulloso que era.

Sin embargo, por otro lado... ¿No había dicho el mismo Roderich que lo amaría a pesar de todo? Aquello no tenía sentido y el suizo tragó molesto el primer pedazo de chocolate. Ya nada tenía sentido para Vash, demasiadas contradicciones en una sola vida. Volvió a pensar en la Hungría de la boda. Sin duda era hermosa. ¿Habría ido Roderich con ella por ser prácticamente la única mujer cerca de él? Eso sería demasiado cruel, hasta Suiza entendía eso y no necesitaba ser Italia para saber eso. ¿Era entonces que él... realmente la amaba? Cortó otro trozo de dulce y se lo metió a la boca.

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can't remember when it was me<p>

Su mente volo en ese instante, buscando al austriaco, preguntándose si ya habrán cortado el pastel. De seguro que sí. Por la ventana vio que el sol se escondía tras un par de nubes solitarias, las cuales por un segundo le dieron esperanza de lluvia que arruinaría la fiesta y... Demonios, parecía un niño mimado. Ya debía aceptarlo otra vez, si era necesario lo gritaría mil veces. Debía aceptar que ya todo se había echado a perder y no había forma de salvarlo.

Y lo peor de todo era que ahora lo extrañaba.

Because I can't remember when it was me  
>that made you smile<br>that made you laugh  
>Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Aquí se hace alusión al pacto federal de 1291, donde se fundó Suiza. La cosa era que los tres cantones Uri, Schwy y Unterwalden se unían, no especialmente contra Austria, pero sí para brindarse ayuda mutua. Se puede decir que aquí Vash simplemtne está tan frustrado que siente que todo lo que ha hecho no han sido más que estupideces en contra de Rod... Hombres XD<p>

Bitte = por favor  
>Aber = pero<p>

Me gustaría haber agregado alguna palabrota en suizo, pero ahora que revisé mi lexico indebido, descubrí que todas eran muy largas :S así que lo dejé XD Y bueno, que tal? merezco comentario alguno? :)


End file.
